


Without You

by mugongeki



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Hurt, I know I could have developed it more but oh well, Longing, Multi, and fluff, callit a draft or something, no beta we die like gold saints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugongeki/pseuds/mugongeki
Summary: Thanatos is sealed at the very beginning of the Holy War, and Hades with Hypnos have to somehow endure it.
Relationships: Hades & Hypnos &Thanatos, Hades/Hypnos, Hades/Thanatos, Hypnos/Thanatos (Saint Seiya)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Without You

Hypnos wasn’t easily scared. He rarely felt fear, because as a God living for centuries, he witnessed and experienced a lot. He had been sealed to wake up again, defeated to rise up and return to his glory. 

Everything he said or done was carefully calculated, no unnecessarily risk taken. Hypnos liked having things under control and most of all, he liked when everything went according to the plan. His plan.

He considered himself the only one able to properly assist Hades in the Holy War. Not because he thought Pandora and his twin were less than him, but because of how much attention he paid to every single detail. He wasn’t doubting their Lord as Pandora, and he wasn’t as emotional as Thanatos. He could analyze calmly and coldly even the most stressful situation on the battlefield, turning the defeat into little victory.

Exactly like during that one Holy War when they managed to execute everyone except these two stubborn saints. Even if they didn’t win completely back then, Lord Hades was pleased upon his awakening anyway. It meant they were powerful, and it meant they victory wasn’t really out of their reach, like mortals tended to think. 

They only needed time, and a bit of luck. Perhaps lack of fair play, too. He blamed it on humans, however, they started that vicious, dirty game against gods. 

This thought still and always made Thanatos angry, every defeat taken by him rather personally, on the contrary to Hypnos. The latter shrugged it off more effortlessly, his focus remaining on present than the past, even if that past was not distant at all.

Hypnos served Hades completely, honestly and with full devotion, just like his twin brother.

Gods couldn’t really die, if anything, they slept for some certain amount of time until they injuries healed, thus they were not scared even of death. 

Hypnos trembled in fear only because of Hades anger.

As he went down the stairs of his temple in Elysion, Hypnos mused Hades wouldn’t be happy when he passes him the news. 

It wouldn’t be the first neither the last time of his lord raging around and the God of Sleep could definitely deal with it. The experience itself, however, wasn’t really the most pleasant one. 

Angry Hades seemed even more specific than normally; he either yelled or stayed completely silent, his jaw clenched so hard he would broke all his teeth if he was a mortal. Hypnos couldn’t, even after all those centuries, decide which version he preferred.

Exclaiming his anger through raised voice Hades made him want to curl up and rather take a lashing than witness him in such a distress state. The God knew well what and how to say to make him, everyone, whimper.

Silent Hades, on the other hand seemed like a statue, untouchable and immovable. 

While proper coaxing could pull him out of yelling, nothing could help his silent, angry days. Truly, a complicated case.

One could never prepare for Hades reaction and so instead of thinking whether Hades would rage around or order him to go away, he rather focused on how to tell him that.

Thanatos ended up sealed before the Holy War even took a turn on any side, and by whom! The exact same man they almost defeated the last time. Hypnos was slightly annoyed at him, and disappointed. He disapproved his brother’s ignorance and lack of common sense, but it was nothing new about Thanatos. He thought it could be a lesson to never underestimate his opponents in the future.

At first, even Hypnos got angry. 

How could anyone seal his brother? How could mortals defend a God like Thanatos, powerful and fearless? Surely, Thanatos did have some weak spots, but he was no human. And on top of that, twin gods always ended up sealed together. Never separately, thus the sensation was new. 

Hypnos wouldn’t call it scary, but it made him… A bit insecure, without a doubt. 

Thanatos and him were one. They completed each other, where one lacked, the other one filled. Their relationship was never ending, natural, eternal. They came and lived in the Underworld together, they served Hades together, they won and lose together. Just like one entity in two bodies.

Maybe if Hypnos himself wasn’t so ignorant… But it was too late for regrets and what ifs, besides, it didn’t suit him at all. Hypnos always looked forward, thus his cool demeanor didn’t falter even for a while, despite circumstances.

Thanatos deserved this lesson. As a God, nothing bad would happen to him for these couple of decades. Who knows, maybe he comes back even stronger to serve Lord Hades.

“He was what?”

Firstly, after entering Hades throne room, Hypnos approached to greet him properly. That always included kneeling in front of him and kissing either his hand or crown of hair, depending on the mood. Troubled, Hades preferred hand kisses and silent voices. When his mood was lighter and better he seemed more open and sociable, and most of all… A little clingy.

Hades liked praises, but Hades also liked being granted with devotion and worship in more physical ways, too. He adored having his hair brushed, limbs caressed, face kissed.

Thanatos was equally clingy, contrast to Hypnos that preferred slow, silent days. Thus when the three of them spent time together Hades was often on Thanatos lap, or in between them, sometimes it was Hypnos in the middle, forced to give attention not only to his own brother, but to Hades as well.

He pretended it bothered him, but Hypnos got used to like this affection and recognize it as something entirely his. They always had too little time, therefore they liked to enjoy it fully.

Hypnos now kneeled in between Hades legs where he sat on the throne. His chin was propped on the God’s thigh, his eyes locked on Hades’ face. He tried to tell himself Hades reaction didn’t make him insecure, but his fingers fidgeted against the other’s long robes anyway; the other hand trapped in between those of Hades.

Utter shock and disbelief crossed through the Emperor’s face the moment he heard Thanatos has been sealed. He collected himself faster than this flash second of crumbling, but Hypnos knew him too well, learnt his every single expression by heart. Hades appeared stoic to everyone but him.

His golden, bright eyes darkened on an instant, cosmo spiking up alarmingly. 

“Sealed.” Hypnos repeated, but quieter, lowering his head. His long hair created obscure mozaic on Hades’ lap and dark clothes. 

The God tensed underneath him, if Hypnos himself wasn’t a deity, his bones in hand would all break a long time ago already. 

“How could he get sealed?”

Hades hissed in a way so aggressive only his own experience kept Hypnos from pulling back. Instead, he nuzzled nose against Hades’ clothes, waiting for that first wave to pass, well aware there was not much more to do.

Hades was attached to twin gods not only because they served as his closest emissaries, also because they did have a bond, the three of them.

Twin gods knew how to comfort and please him. They knew how to touch him, talk to him, worship him, listen to him. To Hypnos and Thanatos Hades became an open book. He didn’t really aim for that at first, but his walls crumbled so naturally and before he realized, he ended up sleeping squished in between them both every day, like it was his safest nest.   
It was.

Twin Gods have flaws, just like Hades does (even though he would never admit that) but they never made him feel insecure or unprotected, even in the maze of Holy Wars or continuous defeats. 

For his injuries or loses Hades blamed only mortals and Athena, anyway. Hypnos and Thanatos always shielded him until their last breath, and sometimes even after that. Their revenges were sweet and satisfying, the tales they told him - even more.

He always had both of them, though. 

Surely, not always at the same time since they did have some duties. They often ended up together, though, curled up on his bed that suddenly didn’t seem so big and empty anymore. They didn’t always talk or did anything except sharing that one bed, but it was enough. 

Holy War usually made their interactions with Hades almost non-existent, except from making plans or strategies. They rarely could bask in each other’s presence, they rarely could think about anything but Holy War.

It was still not the time, however. It definitely wasn’t yet the time for Thanatos to get sealed! Hades had a feeling it was beyond even his own understanding and knowledge.

“Who dared?” he almost barked. If Hypnos wasn’t settled on him like this, he would already try to find the guilty ones and punish them.

To seal a God! Before real war even started!

“They are already dead, my Lord and suffering in Cocytus. Don’t worry about th--”

“They managed to seal Thanatos and you are telling me to not pay attention?!”

Hypnos almost jumped up, startled, but quickly regained his composure. He didn’t really want to anger Hades, so he slightly straightened up, now his both hands going up and down Hades’ ankles. He didn’t beg for forgiveness, but he was aware long stress and agitation made the God feel bad, so he wanted to avoid it at all costs.

Not that Hades would necessarily listen to his begs.

“I know my Lord.” Hypnos cooed instead. Hades gaze focused on him and Hypnos already considered it a small victory. Thanatos was much better in comforting gestures and effortless closeness, he realized now. Hypnos felt a need to analyze every single of his movements. Was it proper? Did it hurt? Should he do it differently? These thoughts were invasive and intrusive, but he did his best to focus on Hades instead. It was too late to rage out of anger now, anyway.

“I know and I hate it as well, my Lord, but we cannot look back now and make any rushed actions. Lord Hades knows our every step is important now.” 

Basing on the way how Hades mouth parted only to be violently shut Hypnos concluded he didn’t necessarily agree with him. Hades was this kind of a God, however, that never let emotions shade his common sense. Sometimes it was easy to persuade him. Sometimes it was not.

That episode changed nothing between Hades and Hypnos. When they were settled on Hades’ bed later that day, the God’s head on Hypnos lap, it suddenly seemed too big and empty. Too quiet, too, as it was usually Thanatos filling the silence with his endless ramblings. He talked about everything. Sometimes Hypnos supposed that he had to say out loud every single thought that crossed his mind, no matter if it appeared utter nonsense or no. It amused, angered, entertained him, depending on the day. 

Thanatos never held back from touching him, them. Often, he settled on his lap nonchalantly, even though Hypnos made exasperated noises, trying to push him away. Often, he kissed his entire face, or played with his hair, or randomly jumped on his back. Often, Hypnos laid with head on his chest, having his back rubbed.

Thanatos was with him always. Never before they were sealed separately, never before he had to stay by Hades side all by himself, never before it ended up so quickly. Shyly, Hypnos hoped they wouldn’t win this Holy War again, not daring to speak it out loud, but aware how painful 200 years would be without Thanatos.

Constant, steady presence, suddenly taken away. 

Hypnos felt unsettled with how empty it was, how unusual. 

Him and Thanatos bickered a lot, more or less seriously, as if it was part of their bond and mutual understanding. Him and Thanatos were completely different, but without Thanatos he didn’t feel whole at all.

Hades scratched his naked thigh gently, almost affectionately and when Hypnos looked down at him, the God seemed deep in thoughts, staring at the nearby wall. Caresses and calmness like this usually made him relaxed, melting like a pleased cat, but even though his jaw wasn’t clenched anymore, he seemed troubled anyway. 

Hypnos considered himself good with words, he read thousands of books, yet words of comfort didn’t want to come out right now. 

To Hades, the situation was new as well. Obviously, sometimes twin gods ended up sealed sooner than he did, but it never took place so early in the war before. Usually right after their seal he ended up put to sleep as well; the amount of time without them could be counted in nothing but hours.

He wouldn’t say he felt unprotected or unsafe, Hypnos was with him after all. Besides, Hades held ability to protect himself without even raising from his throne. 

It just seemed strange, lack of something, _someone_ too clear to miss it. He didn’t feel longing, detached from any emotions centuries ago already. But he didn’t want to get used to it, either.

He wanted Thanatos to come and jump on this bed, startling them both. He wanted to hear his voice, feel his fingers massaging his scalp, arms wrapping around his waist. He wanted _Thanatos_ and he couldn’t wash it away at all. He didn’t want to wash it away.

“Is he suffering there?”

The question escaped before Hades managed to stop himself from that and regretted it immediately when he felt Hypnos gaze on himself. Fingers that brushed his hair trembled a little and if it wasn’t for his trained expression, he would either be embarrassed or puzzled. He didn’t want to ask that. He shouldn’t have asked that, because who better than Hades knew how seal looked like?

But he desperately needed confirmation. He needed to know Thanatos was just asleep, otherwise he would focus on nothing but that. 

“No. I’m sure once he awakens, he would complain how little sleep he got.” he heard smile upon Hypnos’ words, but he also knew it was fake. 

Not only twin gods knew Hades well, he knew them, too. 

He pretended it calmed him, burying his face more into Hypnos lap. The God of Sleep was right, though. They could do nothing about it right now, only taking revenge at the proper time. His burst of anger was over, thus Hades could analyze the situation calmly. In the end, Thanatos was the explosive one.

It surprised him that he couldn’t get the other deity out of his mind. It surprised him he stared at the door, hoping they would open.

They didn’t sleep that night at all, nor any other night.

They didn’t get used to Thanatos’ absence, either.

Both Hypnos and Hades were not really grieving. Thanatos ended up defeated, but not dead, seal keeping him safe from any more injuries, giving him time to heal and grow in power. Gods were not easy to vanish. They had this knowledge and common sense. And yet they still simply and honestly missed Thanatos.

Whether together or separately everything seemed empty without his constant, nagging presence. There was no one to cause Hypnos headache with constant rambling and no one to scold them for being too rational. Suddenly no one caused ruckus with Cerberus, no one slept in the middle to be able to hug them both.

So even if by definition they weren’t grieving, Thanatos absence was painful and perceptible.

“I think it’s my fault.” weeks later Hypnos finally blurted out what bothered him the most. They were in Hades’ throne chamber, protecting Wailing Wall with their presence. Hypnos was settled on the armrest of Hades’ throne, the God nearly leaning against him. He didn’t dare to look at him, though.

“Why?”

Hades didn’t move, his voice sounding as stoic as ever. If there was Thanatos, his twin would most likely mock him about such doubts until Hypnos stormed out, angry. But Thanatos wasn’t there and thus there was no one to pat his head, like he was the younger one. 

Almost unconsciously, Hypnos reached out and latched onto Hades’ robes for comfort. This act should never happen, a disgrace for a deity. But even if Hades noticed, he didn’t comment it.

“Maybe I should have given him a hand.”

“Wasn’t it you who told me there is no need to look back?”

It surprised him and Hypnos pulled away slightly to finally spare Hades a look. Only now did he notice Hades has been staring at him. His gaze seemed tired, but gentle. It was enough to make him a little bit more relaxed.

“Yes but--”

“Thanatos is Thanatos. If you helped him, he would feel humiliated. You can’t deny how rushed are some of his actions. I told him many times to stop ignoring his enemies. You did, too.”

Hypnos inclined his head in understanding. He would never deny Hades’ right on this topic, not only because it was his Lord, also because… He thought this, too. He only needed someone else to confirm that.

Without Thanatos around, he only had Hades. 

Twin gods never interacted with anyone at all, and if they did, that was to give orders. Each time before they had each other; that was enough. 

Holy Wars, so far always, meant defeat, but for the first time they saw something positive about it. It was only a sparkle, too little to burn out bitterness of the loss, but enough to let them rest calmly.

Hades awoke to darkness and cold, but before he blinked, the crypt opened.

Silver, mischievous eyes greeted him, along with a smirk he knew too well.

Forgotten memories quickly formed their way to his consciousness as arms wrapped around him, lifting him up.

They were together again.

For the rest of the day, Thanatos lap was occupied with both Hypnos and Hades, but the God of Death didn’t seem bothered at all, endlessly telling them about all the dreams he was having.


End file.
